Three's a crowd
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: A compilation of very short drabbles on how Marui will try and make the words "Three's a Crowd" as an excuse to ask a certain girl out. Will be posting more chapters to it! Read and Review please! :3 MaruixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT.

**Three's a Crowd **

_By: autumn's fairy thyme14_

_*A*_

_Two is a company. Three is a crowd._

*A*

"Marui, can you please explain me why we are watching this romantic movie together? I thought you asked your friends along?" Kori asked softly, not wanting to bother other people watching the scene wherein the protagonist faces a life changing decision in choosing between love or money...

"Two is a company and three is a _crowd_. Just focus on the movie." Marui said in a hushed tone as he held Kori's cheeks and angled them to face the movie screen.

*A*

* * *

**Thyme Notes:** Since I really love Marui I decided to make a compilation of very short drabbles on how Marui will try and make the words "Three's a Crowd" as an excuse to ask a girl out Hope you'll like it! I will be adding more chapters... So without no further ado here is our beloved Marui and his antics


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT.

**Three's a Crowd **

_By: autumn's fairy thyme14_

_*A*_

_Two is a company. Three is a crowd._

*A*

Summer vacation finally arrived... Marui was happily eating his popsicle while Kori looked at the melting popsicle she was holding on.

"Marui, you said there was an emergency. Why are we eating popsicle then?" Waving the dripping melon flavoured popsicle in front of Marui's face.

"Finish your popsicle first and then I will tell you the emergency." Marui pointed at the melting popsicle. Kori ate the flavoured ice on a stick begrudgingly. The heat was unbearable, Marui just had to have his genius attacks with no favourable reasons.

Kori finally finished eating her popsicle, the red haired self proclaimed genius then asked her to walk with him. "Actually Kori, the emergency was that my friends won't be able to join us to going to the amusement park. They had other things to do." Marui grinned at the brunette.

"If that is all, I am going home. You should have just mailed me that." Kori gruffly said as perspiration left wet trails on the side of her face.

"If I did that, then you wouldn't have enjoyed eating popsicles with me." The sweet tooth pouted as he walked Kori home.

"Why are you walking with me? Your home is in the other direction if I remember correctly or did you suddenly move?" Kori irritatingly asked. The heat was making her snappy.

"It's more fun going home with someone. Remember, two is a company." Marui reiterated.

"and three is a crowd. I know." Kori added, waving goodbye to Marui as she entered her house.

*A*

* * *

**Thyme notes: **2nd installation of the Three's a crowd drabbles :3 Hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you review and give ideas too! I'd very much like to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT

**Three's a Crowd**

_By: autumn's fairy thyme 14_

_*A*_

_Two is company. Three is a crowd._

_*A*_

"Marui-senpai, what is the meaning of this?" Kirihara asked as he threw down his beach ball, bouncing enthusiastically down the road, clearly abandoned and forgotten. Kori looked up at Kirihara, he was fuming at Marui who was completely unaffected with the younger boy's outburst who was characteristically chewing his bubblegum with no care whatsoever.

"Yeah, Marui what's up with the bicycle? I thought you rented a car for this outing." It was Jackal who asked him. Marui made a hand gesture calling out to Kori.

"Bunta Marui. You are such a weirdo. What are you up to now?" Marui tsked at Kori's obvious annoyance at him.

"You are so slow. Can't you get the hang of it?" Marui sighed. "Two is company..." He grabbed Kori and pulled her into seating in front of him in the bicycle. "and three is a crowd." With that being said, he sped off and left his other team members with twitching nerves and an unsheathed katana which appeared out of thin air.

*A*

* * *

**Thyme Notes: **Currently busy with college studies but taking a break from being a studious student by posting another drabble for my MaruixOC story! :3 Read and review please! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT

**Three's a Crowd**

_By: autumn's fairy thyme 14_

_*A*_

_Two is company. Three is a crowd._

_*A*_

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon, a perfect atmosphere and time for teenage girls and boys to go out with their friends while they have time for socializing at weekends especially when school was out. Kori was happily skipping out of their house. She had put on a little make up and dressed up for a goukon their class had arranged for. She was even the one assigned to bring goodies for their games later on.

It was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the class was supposed to meet at the karaoke box near the newly opened cake shop in town. So with no further ado Kori went to the meeting place with a paper bag filled with goodies in tow.

"I hope I meet someone new and find someone I can get along with..." Kori happily thought as she bit her slightly glossed lips.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the designated karaoke place and asked for the room reservation at the front desk. Before entering the unusually quiet room, she smoothed her tousled brunette tresses and smooth over the pleats of her white polka dotted dress.

Pushing open the door, she greeted everyone good afternoon. Her eyes caught a vibrant shade of red in the corner and blinked to focus on it. No one else was inside the room, the goukon was supposed to start at 4 o'clock so people might be late but she has a very good suspicion that everything was a clever and insidious plan by a certain grinning red haired sweet tooth sitting all alone inside the room with a mic on hand.

"I've been waiting like forever for you to come. Such a slow poke as ever..." Marui drawled. The speakers inside the sound proof room boomed to life disturbing the eerie silence. "You've outdone yourself Kori-chan! I like your dress, it reminds me of colourful candy stars or a gum ball dispenser, you know with all the different colors and all." He further added as he examined her stiff body across the closed door.

A twitch appeared on Kori's forehead and her hand tightened its grip on the paper bag handle. She wasn't supposed to dress up if only Marui was present. She took a deep breath and took a seat across the red haired tennis player.

Tucking in the sides of her skirt behind her legs, she huffed in disappointment. "So this is all a big great scheme I guess?"

"Nope, it's a goukon remember?" Marui replied playfully as he snatched the paper bag of goodies that Kori placed on the small glass table on the center of the semi-circle couch.

"A goukon is a place where you meet new people whom you can date or befriend. You aren't eligible for both categories so you're clearly toying with me, Marui." Kori angrily snatched the paper bag back and decided to leave the place before she blows up on her childhood friend. "There goes my chances..." She thought dejectedly as she headed for the door.

With his fast reflexes, Marui managed to get to the door quickly before Kori and prevented her from leaving. Kori eyed him dangerously, glaring icy daggers which were meant to skewer him alive. He let out a shaky laugh and pulled Kori's arm and led her to the couch. Grabbing her shoulders to calm her down he slowly spoke up. Putting upfront his most heated and serious stare.

"It's very nice to meet you. By the way name's Marui Bunta. I currently live by the words "Two is company and three is a crowd." I really really like your dress. Can we now play the "Pocky game"?" He grinned as he pulled out a box of chocolate flavoured treats, his eyes looking deep into her hazel colored ones.

Kori dropped her head unto her palms and let out a frustrated sigh. "I really don't know what to do with you, Marui. Seriously, you are so weird. And no I am not going to play that uncomfortably perverted game with you. You can drown in all that sugar if you want, I'm going home." She saw Marui pout cutely with her peripheral vision. He continued angrily chomping on the chocolate covered pretzel sticks while spouting words kill joy and party pooper.

*A*

* * *

**Thyme Notes**: Still bored and wanting to update other stories yet no inspiration has come! T^T


End file.
